Undisclosed Passion Peaches
by beautifullypoeticwords
Summary: Adventure, mystery, romance, and all of the genres combined into one epic story of love, loss, and the trials and tribulations of what it truly means to be a Mario brother.


_This was written by me and my friends at like six sixty two in the morning hahaha anyway enjoy this its really good but its the first one ive ritten so no h8 please_

_#sorrynotsorry_

_my tumblr is futuremeyer_

* * *

><p>Mario rolled over in his plush bed as the sun rose over Peaches gardens. He stretched and rubbed his eyes with a hard yawn and plopped down into his goosefeather pillows. "Mama mia" he said quietly, rolling over in the sheets. "Imma tired. I dont want to race today."<p>

kNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"A mama mia!" shouted a voice from outside the bedroom where Mario slept. It was his brother. His brother was Luigi. "Mario, leta me inn!"

"Goa away" Mario shouted back under his breath, sitting up in his bed.

But where was Peaches?

"I just remember" Luigi said, hitting his brother on the arm hard. "The girls are ata da spa!"

"The spa?" Mario asked in question, moving over to where his cupboard was. He reached into the cupboard and pulled out a receipt, squinting his twinkling eyes in concentration as he read the small print on the receipt.

SPA RECEIPT

$1,000,000….Manicure

$2,000,000….….Facial mask

$57,000…...Hair rolling by

**B. OWSER**

Luigi sighed and shook his head hard. "The girlsa have to race today. I hope they werenta taken by Bowser."

Suddenly and loudly and surprisingly, a tinee green dinosaur came bouldering in through the door, making the doors fly off its hinges into the room. "YOSHI" he exclaimed excitedly, running to the men and snaking his tongue into Mario's trouser pocket.

"A mama mia" Mario said seductively, staring into Yoshi's green orbs. Yoshi slowly dragged his tongue out of the young but well moustached man's pocket, taking his money and coins and swallowing them with a loud "YAP."

"Oha no!" Luigi said. "We canta let him get our money!"

The beautiful scaled creature rushed from the room, a egg close behind his tale, and the brothers followed suit. "We're gonna a be bankrupt!" Marios houted, chasing the dinosaur until the dinosaur was gone. "I guessa we havea to race to get our money back."

Luigi also think the same thing and they wen t to the race with the car because the car was their car and you need a car to race in the race.. the car was red becauz Mario pick the color from the store and Luigi wasn t there.

The two arriveat the race and stop drive at start line. The y take all the other money they have and put it into A BET so that they get moar money from race.

They were not lookng when Wario and Waluigi see them with their money and be jealous of their cousins.s walugigi said "I do not like them they akways win. We shouda stop them from win because then we can be better".

Wario agreed, stroking his meaty moustache and rolling his hips on his bike.

They decide to quick run to the store and buy soap from the store that smell like peaches and put sopa on the car wheels. "ha haha hahah" they both laugh evily "They will nevr win race noew" and they take place in their car.

Mario and brother get in car. As the engines began to raor, so did Mario's heart.

1. the countdown began and Mario realize his nerves for the first time. 2. It continued and the sweat gleamed in the light as it drip down his face. He thought to himself _Iss alla up to mea. If we donta win the race, we loose the house and we musta work for B. Owser to pay off. _

Mario thoughts were stopped when the sound of the 3 start race and he would have to put nerve behind him and find true courage to continue on. They begin to drive and find out that the car not move good because it didn't stick to the floor road. But it was okay and they began to catch up. The get second because Koop Troopa and babee Mario win.

"Imma sorry." Tears glistened in Mario's blueish, blackish gems. "The smells of a Peaches made a me a not a think a."

Luigi rubbed his clean-shaven face, soft like a babees bottom or the tummee of a puppee. "I thinka that I saw Wario and WalUIgi put some a saop on the tires. I thought they were tryin 2 help!"

Mario hit the green plummer on the arm hard. "Yous a stupid head."

They didn't kno what 2 do next. They had to win to pay off the debt that Peaches and Daysiey lost. They did not want to work for B. Owser.

Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi were still in last becuz they suck. They had to come up with a knew plan. "Lets paint blue paint on Mario and Luigi car. They have red paint on the car and when we paint with the blue paint and paint it on the car they will b confused and we will win."

"Mwah. Ha. Hahahah." Waluigi chuckled, twirling his z-shaped, pointy moustache that looked like a lightening bolt and a frozen wirm twirling around in the earthy, darkened soil.

The evil brothers that resembled the good brothers (the good guise are Mario and Luigi. U readers are smart but I's just explaining for theose readers that aren't smart).

All cars start on starting line. Mario and Luigi go on to the 2nd place place and see a blue car. Luigi scratches his pudding colored hair in quizzically. "Wheresa oura car?"

Mario sighs as the 3,2,1 countdown starts and everyone races off the starting line except for the two brothers because they still did not find they're car. They do not know what to do.

Then, Luigi pulls out a fliar for a job at B. Owers's spa. "Mayb we shud go back to being a plummers," he asks.

"But we have never been plummers b4," Mario saids and then realizes wat his green bro did. "Wait! How did u get the fliar from that car if it isn't our car. SOemone painted it blue!"

Luigi picks up a can of spray paint with a giant letter

**_W_**

on it. (I maded the W big so u kno how DUMM Luigi is for not seeing the can). "Wait. The W on this can is for Wario. Sweet nibblets! they tried a to sabbotawsh us!"

Mario and Luigi get in the blue car and drive. They get 2nd place again but this time it was to Dry Bones and King Boo becuz Babee Mario and Koop Troopa were not so good this time like Dry Bones and King Boo were.

The 3rd and final race was at unother race track. Mario and Luigi new that they couldnot lose bcuz if they did then they would have to work for the nail lady .

Wario and Waluigi became their plotting selfs again to destroy the good plummer brothers. They were like the bad guise in Scooby Doo alwaise trying to ruin the plans of the gang.

They stole shiny, red, delicious, crisp, slightly tangy and slightly sweet apples from a tree beautifully framed against the blue, puffy clouded, sunny skies, atmosfeer. They pooshed them into the pipe in the back of the cars so that the ingin would stall.

When Mario and Luigi trie to start the race, all the cars go woosping passed them because there engine makes whiny noises like a black cat screeching into the night on a Halloween night on Ocober 31.

"Whata happened?" Mario asked defeetedly, taking off his hat in defeet. His dreams were shattered against the craggy shores of fate, washing away his asperations for his future for him and his Peaches. Ifa only hed been able to win the race. If only hed been able to win the quest of life; to find his purpose in this world of plumming and gokarting.

"Oh" Luigi said screechingly, patting his silken gloved hand onto his forehead. "Ia forgot! I saw the Wario and Waluuigi putting the apples in are car!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?' Mario shouted, unbelieving that Luigi could be such a stupid head and a dummee.

Luigi was ashamed of his brain and then saw a butterfly and forgot he was sed. Then Mario take the apples out of the car and get into the car again, ready for a second chance to redeem himself from his thought of failure. _The fate have given me another chance to win Peaches backa from the spa day because she has been gone for whole day and I notta get kiss from her in while and I need to express my true love to her. _

Mario leaped aboundingly into the cart with a wind of confidence, dragging Lugi swiftly behind him. He started the engine, determined not to fail at the hands of his cousins. Not now. Not ever. They race across track, whoosing in front of car after car and finally ending the race in first place. Mario and Lugigi stood on winners box and smiled to the crowd. Mario was proud of his accomplishments and Lugigi saw a special for Italian gelato. This then Mario realized that his most competetiton was not in race today, that man being Bowser the mighty dragon. Puzzled, confused and stumped, Mario looked across crowd fro the spiky turtke. He made his way abck to the car without seeing his target. Still throroghly puzzled Mario noticed the spa recipt and pick it up. He look at the name _B. Owser, _it readd. Then he think. Then he read gain. Then he think again. Then he carfully read and felt a strange desire to touch the paper. He try to fight it but it seemed as a supernatural force push his finger onto the dot. He cover the dot of B. Owser and his eyes widened with knowledge, for B. Owser was not a spa owner, but the mighty spiky dragon turtle BOWSER. Mario gasped so hard he choke.

"Luigi!" Mario clutched his heart as if he was going to have a heart attack. "How did we not a notice this?"

Luigi looked at the receipt and responded, "It's a becuz theres a period after the B."

Mario hit Luigi on the arm hard. "We must rescue Peaches and Daisyeiurejdf!"

With pockets heavy with debt and hearts filled with the same dispare, Mario realized that they can't pay Bowser for the release of Peaches and Daioprjsy. Suddenly, a "YAP" came through the mist of their heavy, angst-filled hearts and galloped towards them. A trail of green and white polkadotted eggs followed the majestic dino.

"It's a the thief! Get him!" Mario yelled.

They tackled him in a ruckus that could not be described by any human words. After Yoshi was passed out, Luigi takes the egg and cracks it open.

"Looka at all a the coins! We wrich!" Luigi said.

"Let's a go! To da spa!"

They reach the spa and see a lady dress in a blonde wig more bright than the future of most people. Luigi ring bell and ask "Have you seen Bowser? We are looking for him" The beautiful woman replied in a burly voice "NO". Luigi ask "Sure?" and the woman point to tha door. Mario not buying this shit and take matters into his own capable hands. He stretched across the mohogany desk and clutched the wig in his fists. With a yank the wig ripped off and revealed that the lady was non other than Bowser himself. "Aha" Mario exclaim, I knew you couldn't hide from me. We got him Luigi. We win." Then luigi step in front of Mario and forcibly poke him in the collarbone. "That'sa rude to ripa peoples hairs off" and Luigi politely placed the wig on the desk with a guilty expression upon his face.

Frustrated with his potatoe sack of a brother, Mario quickly pulled Luigi back and covered the dot on the name tag just like he did on the receipt, revealing that it spelled Bowser. "It's nota nice to smudge peoples nametags a Mario. Dida you lose the manners?" and Luigi smacked Marios hand away. Then Mario, enraged, smacked luigi's hat clear out of the spa and Luigi chased after it.

(read this next part with this link playin its really important watch?v=eYj8ciqAPcA )

It was just Mario and bowser. No secrets anymore. Bowser and Mario had a stare off and then Mario struck. "YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME" exclaimed bowser, but Bowwow didnt suspect that Mario would use his secret garjlic italian powers to poke bowswer in the eye again and again. Bowslur made a mighty roaring.

"STOP THAT"

"Giva me back my wifey" Mario shouted like the screams of a thousand sirens, swimming around in the swirling deep blue. He poked Bowlow in the eyes many tiems with his special italian hand and it made the Bowturtle hurt.

"RAWR"

"MAMA MIA"

"NO"

"MAMA MIA-_A_!"

The exxtra syllable threw Bowslushee through many loops and he was getting annoyed of Mario poking him in the eyes. "OKOKOKOK YOU WIN" Bowber shouted and fell to the ground covering his swimming tearful leaking eyes. "YOUR WIFE IS GETTING FATT ANYWAY. I WILL GIVE YOU YOUR PEACHES BACK FOR… 350 COINS"

"Buta the beautiful greena dinosoar already eight my moneys!" Mario screamed in horror, falling to the ground onto hi sknees. He took off his hat and pulled on his luscious brown locks in defeat, cursing the Nintendo gods and sobbing wetly.

"Oha" Luigi said leaning against a nearby pillar and laughing his buttox off. "Oha, Mario, I completely forgot! Youa gonna find this funny"

"Nothing is funny" Mario said sadly, sniffling as his carefully combed mustatch twitched in defeat.

"Noa" Luigi said leaning against a nearby pillar and laughing his buttox off. "Ia mean Ive had the monee in my hat! i found it when you hita my hat away"

"What" Mario said looking up at Luigi with dry red eyes.

"Looka!" Luigi puled off his own hat to reveal his less impressive nest of hair, a egg falling out from the brimm. "Itsa our 350 coins from beffore!" it was a really impressive plot twist, an d the author had secretly been planning this all al ong. I know you is impressed. "some infinities are bigger then other infinities" luigi said wisely in an attempt to make up for his stoopid.

"I has been defeeted" Bowler said sadly "but at least I get da moneys."

"YOU LITTLEA PINKIE TOW" Mario screamed in blinded rage. he ran to Luigi and slapped him upside the head, taking the egg and throwing it in the Bowhow's face.

"Ima sorry brother" Luigi said sadly. "you know how my memorya is."

So the brothers got their wifeys back from the scary turtle man and they all left the spa. Mario and luigi were driving the gokart away with the girls in the back when they saw a very appetizing bill board sign.

NEED A VACATION?

NEED TO KEEP YOUR WIFE FROM SPENDING MONEY?

COME TO

**B. OWSER'S BAR**

"Brother, looka" luigi said, pointing at the sign and grinnig. "Letsa do that tomorrow. That woulda be fun."

Mario felt something nudging him in the back of his brain, warning him th atsomething was wrong, but he ignored it becvause he could really go for a butterbeer. it seemed that their adventures were over…

…four now.


End file.
